


Euphoria : Paradisum Paradoxus

by WinteryEdge



Category: Euphoria (OVA), euphoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Breasts, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gothic Romance, Group Sex, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, International Fanworks Day 2021, Love, Lust, Nipple Play, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Suspense, Suspension Of Disbelief, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryEdge/pseuds/WinteryEdge
Summary: "With everything that has happened so far; all of the suffering, all of the signs. They're trying to tell me something, I can feel it. However, I do not know what it is they are trying to tell me exactly, or why. I only know of my connections, and how they're aligning. I wonder about him..."Takato Keisuke has managed to escape from the white facilities that have held him and his classmates captive.Only all of his classmates that were once with him have now gone missing, except Byakuya Rinne...Where did everyone go? Will they be okay? Will they find closure?This story is a complete re-telling of the 2nd half of Rinne's route from the Visual Novel "Euphoria" (by Clockup), and Episode 6 from the OVA.This story takes place right after they have escaped from the White Facilities.It aims to be an unchained re-telling that expands upon the original story.This will be a long journey, so please endure.
Relationships: Byakuya Rinne/Takato Keisuke, Hokari Kanae/Takato Keisuke, Manaka Nemu/Takato Keisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader DISCLAIMER
> 
> Since this takes place halfway through the Original's story, it is recommended you have either - Played the Visual Novel. Or at the very least - Watched Episode 3 of the OVA (H-Anime).  
> To have a good enough grasp on what has happened so far.
> 
> This story will have very disturbing depictions of sexual violence and abuse. If you are someone who suffers from PTSD of any kind, you should heed the warning if it poses any threat to your mental well being.
> 
> Copyright DISCLAIMER
> 
> This is a fan work, of the Visual Novel owned by Clockup.  
> I do not own the Copyright, the Visual Novel, or the Story this fan work is based upon.  
> I am not making any profits off of this.  
> Credit for the work of the Original premise, characters, and concepts from the Visual Novel, belong to the original creators who've worked on the Visual Novel.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

… … …

I open my eyes and wake up in a cold sweat; my vision seems hazy.

I can make out a dark blue tinted room, shelves stacked on top of each other containing bottles and other miscellaneous items.

Where am I?

What happened to everyone?

Did they escape?

“Oh, you’re awake now.”

…that voice, the hand in my palm…belongs to Rinne!

I turned towards my right, and there she was, making eye contact with me.

I stop to notice her face is illuminated under the moonlight.

Even though her skin is naturally pale, she looked paler than she usually was by comparison.

She seems tired and exhausted; a lot seems to be on her mind right now.

Despite my confusion, and the little grasp I have on the current situation, I just had to ask.

Keisuke - “Rinne, are you okay?”

Rinne – “Yes, yes I am just fine.

I was…I was watching over you.”

Rinne – “Why would you ask about me after what happened to you?”

Regarding what she’s said, I remember something happening to me when we were escaping the underground game.

Keisuke - “Did I…fall unconscious? And where are we right now?”

Rinne closes her eyes to recollect from her memory.

Rinne – “Yes, as we were escaping, you had suddenly become weak and collapsed to the ground.

Then Hokari-san and I carried you here to this storage bunker together, waiting for your recovery.”

So, I passed out when we were leaving the underground facility.

Keisuke – “How long was I out for?”

Rinne – “Almost 10 days.”

10 days?!

Was I really that badly injured from the escape trials?

That means…

Keisuke – “So you were looking after me all this time then…”

Keisuke – “Thank you.”

Rinne – “No, it’s fine.”

She even tries to reject my thanks; I guess even after all she’s done for me, she doesn’t want to feel owed anything.

A small smile forms upon my face as I look at her, lost in thought…

I’ve realized for a while nobody else was here…

Keisuke – “Do you know what happened to everyone else?

Kanae, Nemu, Rika?”

Rinne – “Manaka-san had disappeared, and Hokari-san went looking for her.”

I remember Nemu running off, but Kanae went looking for her?

And Kanae hasn’t been seen since…how long ago was this?

Rinne – “I assume you want to get out of here then?”

Her voice snapping me back to reality, I respond.

Keisuke – “Yes, if that’s alright.”

I suppose being asleep inside has got me wanting to go outside.

I don’t know why, but this current situation…it’s hard to understand why we still haven’t returned to our school or something like that.

As we begin walking past the stocked shelves, I notice I’m not struggling to walk like I’d expect to after being asleep for all this time.

Rinne – “Hmm…so there’s no problems with your legs then?

That’s good to know.”

I then see a ladder going up towards a ceiling shaft, it seems we’re in a concrete tunnel of some kind.

How did they carry me down here using the ladder?

Anyway; Rinne and I begin climbing up onto it, knowing once I reach the top I’ll be outside finally.

That knowledge excited me a little.

I ask Rinne

Keisuke – “Is there anything I should know before we’re outside?”

Rinne – “…I’ll tell you once we’re out”

So there’s more…

** Part I **

Rinne waits a moment, before twisting open the hatch door.

I feel the wind’s breeze start to break in, and climb myself outside, feeling the grass.

We seem to be in a forest…

Rinne – “There’s people I want you to meet.”

People?

What people?

Before I can get anything in.

Rinne – “While you were unconscious, I felt the need to get into contact with a group of people, and I want you to meet them…”

Keisuke – “People?”

Are these people we can trust?

As Rinne is closing the hatch, I look around and see sloped hills and terrain familiar to our School’s.

Perhaps our School is nearby?

Past the trees I notice an orange light glaring in the distance, but close enough to run there.

Rinne – “No.”

Keisuke – “Hmm?”

Rinne – “You don’t want to go there, it will only make you feel bad.”

What does she mean…is this connected to Kanae?

Keisuke – “Rinne, where’s Kanae? What happened to Kanae while I was out?”

In response to my visible agitation, she takes a deep breath.

Rinne – “I know how special she is to you, so I didn’t tell you in case you would act irrationally.”

I pause for a second, because her reply confirms my concerns.

Keisuke – “You’re right…I’m going to check it out, go ahead of me.”

Rinne gives me a shocked look.

Rinne – “Wait a second!”

I ran past her, down the hill, then up the hill, getting closer to the orange light.

It seems I can make out our school up ahead, and the baseball pitch!

As I reach the fence, I’m about to let out a word “” …

Is this real, it feels like a nightmare.

Girl 1 “Please, it hurts!”

Girl 2 “No more, no more dicks! Take it out!”

Boy 1 “C’mon slut, just shut up and take it all!”

A girl had lots of semen around her vagina, being pounded by a student.

As for the rest of them, I couldn’t say, it was just disgusting.

They were all in pain, being raped, over powered with no one to save them.

“Mum! Dad! *crying*” “Help me, HELP ME **!** ” “I can’t take this anymore *AHAahahH!*” “No more Semen! I don’t want to get pregnant!” “*Cough**Cough* GGokcGK!”

Boy 2 “Hurry up, when’s it gonna be our turn!?”

Boy 3 – “When we’re finished…Suck Harder, you need to suck his dick next.”

Boy 4 – “C’mon Abiko-san, use those tits of yours on me!”

Then I begin hearing a voice, a laughter that stuck out.

“HAAHAAAHAAAA!”

I perk up realizing the warning I was given, and the situation I might find myself within.

“Manipulating your memories was very essential for my plan to work.”

“Isn’t it wonderful? Everything someone like yourself could hope for, a paradise to unleash your desires upon others without consequence.

Without rules or society to stop you!

Watching others suffer mercilessly!

I did this all for you…”

My nerves begin to calm down, I’m less twitchy right now.

That evil voice belongs to

Keisuke – “Manaka Nemu! It was you, you were the one behind everything!”

Nemu – “Ha ha haa! Of course it was, did you really just figure that out with your stupid brain!

You really are a dumb pig, aren’t you?!”

Keisuke – “I assume this is just a bunch of fun for you!”

Nemu – “Of course, why else would I do this?”

Keisuke – “People died down there! Doesn’t that matter to you?”

Nemu – “Why would it, they should consider themselves grateful I’d say.”

Why did I even bother saving this –

Nemu – “By the way, I think you’ve got a bigger problem to worry about.”

They bring out Kanae in a chained collar, which is enough to send me fuming!

Kanae – “Kei-chan, runaway now!”

Keisuke – “Kanae!”

Nemu continues chuckling.

Nemu – “Looks like I snagged myself a good prize.”

Keisuke – “Nemu, I’m coming for you Bitch!”

Nemu – “Capture him! This will be fun!”

I’m running towards them, getting ready for their attack.

One guy gets close enough for me to throw sand in his face with one arm, while I charge up and land a swing in the side of his skull.

Sending him falling unconscious.

A group of three begin to run up to me, with more confidence than their buddy.

The one that gets closest I dodge with a roll, kick him in the nuts, and hit him unconscious with his baseball bat.

Then I throw the other two off by chucking the bat at them, before hurling a chair at them really hard to knock them over, and finish the job with a couple of really hard kicks to their cranium.

I’m getting closer to the gate where Nemu and Kanae are.

Another comes, and I swing to the left a lantern into his face, causing permanent damage.

Nemu – “HahAHa! Still trying I see, I wasn’t expecting that. But it’s still not good enough to save her.”

Damn her, I can save her, forget about these ‘Yes men’!

Keisuke – “Nothing will stop me! I’ll take on all of you bastards!”

I’m about to take off again when a hand grabs me through the bushes, I turn around ready to punch them, but stop upon hearing…

“If you go in there, you’ll only be securing your defeat.”

Rinne?!? Why on earth is she here?!

She’s saying if I go in there, I could lose everything I care about.

I think about as another group starts heading our way.

Keisuke – “Fine, let’s get out of here now!”

I do not want Nemu getting her hands on Rinne as well, sorry Kanae.

We start running up a hill, then down.

I realize she’s not that fast, and they may catch up to us so…

Rinne – “What are you-“

Keisuke – “Hold on tight!”

I pick her up in a princess carry kind of way, since I seem to be faster, and thank god I still have enough upper body strength.

“There they are!”

Guess I’ll need to take shortcuts!

I focus on running down steep hills, and make turns to throw them off.

Reminding myself this is what I trained myself for, I cannot afford to mess this one up!

Rinne – “You’re doing good right now, so far I can’t see them behind us. But that doesn’t mean they’re not nearby.” She whispers.

Rinne – “Go into there.”

Keisuke – “Where?” Panicked and confused by her sudden demand in this situation.

Rinne – “Just that little crevice, with foliage.”

Hoping she knows what she’s doing, I do exactly that.

Keisuke – “What? How -”

Rinne – “I knew this would become useful.”

What seemed like a solid rock wall, led into a rock tunnel of sorts…

Boy “Where the fuck did they go?”

Other Boy “I don’t know, maybe they stupidly went down the mountain?”

Boy “Shit! Nemu told us she wanted to have fun with him.”

Other Boy “She won’t be happy, should we keep looking?”

Boy “Nah, if we go any further, Nemu-sama might mistake us as traitors y’know?”

Other Boy “You’re right, we can let that psycho bring them to Nemu-sama instead!”

Boy “Shhhh! Don’t call them that! Do you want to end up like the last guy?!”

Other Boy “…”

Footsteps start trailing away, voices become more distant.

We both start moving away, Rinne looks at me, she seems just as relieved and tired as me.

Rinne – “Follow me” She whispers.

Damnit, I should’ve listened to her.

Not only did I put myself at risk, but my stupidity also put her at risk of being at Nemu’s mercy…

Why would she even come back for me?!

It’s silent for a moment, we make our way through a narrow corner, and a few bushes.

Only to eventually end up in front of a place where an opening can be seen towards the floor.

Rinne “Let’s keep going.”

Cautiously I follow “Okay, right behind you...”

Where are we headed?

A hideout of some kind?

We jog down a steep incline, into a place that seems familiar…

Then we enter a white room…

Keisuke – “What are we doing here again???”

Rinne stops for a second, looking me in the eye, then she just grabs my hand and starts pulling me back through.

Surprised, I stumble a bit to get a hold of my bearings.

We walk through door after door, until finally we end up in the room with a see-through, glass water tank display…

Where I failed to save Natsuki…who was now missing?

Shocked I blurted out

Keisuke – “Natsuki’s body?! Wha-”

Rinne stops for a moment.

Rinne – “It was like that when I came back here too…let’s keep moving.”

Did someone move her body?

Or did she somehow survive?

All these questions made me forget we were probably being recorded in this white-room, which only made me concerned on why Rinne would bring us back here.

I begin walking a little faster.

We end up in the main room with the monitors, where we all use to be gathered.

Then we start walking towards the room I woke up in…is she bringing me where I think she is?

She walks towards the floor panel…

Keisuke – “Are we going down there again?”

Rinne – “Yes.”

She opens it, loosens the hatch door; signalling me to go first.

I trust her more than enough at this point, still not sure what she has in mind.

I drop down, looking around my surroundings.

Then look up to see her come down.

Keisuke – “Okay, why di-”

Rinne – “Keep your voice down for a moment…”

Surprised, but nowhere near as close when two guys show up.

I perk myself up once again, put on an aggressive and angry stance.

One of them flinches in response.

Rinne – “It’s okay, they’re with us.”

Ally 1 – “Leader, we were worried about you.”

Ally 2 – “I’m so happy that you’re alright.”

The way they were talking was suspicious and kind of strange, but Rinne said they were on our side.

So I tried to look less aggressive, and calmed down a little.

Rinne – “I was just out to do something for a bit, and now I’ve brought someone back with me.”

Ally 1 – “Oh okay, well then we’ll allow passage to you and him.”

Passage? Is there something behind this w-

They opened the wall, and in front of me was a whole new area of the cave I’d never seen before.

With people standing there, who turned to face us.

** Part II **

As we walked through, the wall was closed back up again with us on the other side.

Me and Rinne walked amongst them; they were wearing the same uniform as us; male and female students.

Some were staring at us, maybe at me because I was clearly not usually here.

One of them called Rinne ‘Leader’?

So, I can assume Rinne was the one that brought everyone here then.

I looked at Rinne trying to read her, but it was no use, she wore a very serious expression…was she angry with me for running off?

Rinne then turned to look at me.

Rinne – “I need to take care of something very quickly, but you can talk to the person over there in the meantime, who claims to be a friend of yours’.”

I look to who she was directing to, and see a guy coming up to me who I recognize.

??? – “Takato-kun, how are you holding up?”

Keisuke – “Ishikawa-kun?”

I’m caught off-guard by the unexpected appearance of Ishikawa-kun, that I didn’t notice Rinne leaving, and then realized she was already gone.

Hoping she doesn’t leave me hanging here for long; I decide to find out how Ishikawa’s been handling this turn of events.

Keisuke – “I’m just as fine as one can be right now.

And I’m glad you seem to be okay yourself.”

Ishikawa – “You were supposed to ask me first you know, but I guess it’s obvious that I’m doing fine, huh.”

Me and this guy usually had a bit of banter between the two of us, and would sometimes hang out at lunch time and in the dorms.

Keisuke – “My bad, my bad… I’m just a little on edge right now, since I had run into Nemu’s people.”

He looks at me a little surprised, maybe because I called Nemu by her given name instead of her family name.

I should avoid that mistake in the future.

Ishikawa – “Oh shit, don’t even bloody remind me…

When all of this went down, I was with my girlfriend, and we were going up against a group of them…”

Oh damn it, I forgot he had a girlfriend, I don’t like where this is going…

Ishikawa – “I remembered some of the tricks you use to tell me about and even showed to me when no one was around.

It worked for a bit.

But they were going to catch up to us.

Then some of the people here showed up and stepped in before anything could happen.”

With a sigh of relief.

Keisuke – “Oh, okay then!”

I continue to ask.

Keisuke – “So was Byakuya-san the one that brought you here?”

I refer to Rinne by her family name because I don’t know if she told anyone about us, and I don’t want to create a problem for her at a time like this.

Also I want to know if she’s truly the leader here, and what she’s been up to while I’ve been out.

Ishikawa – “Eh, no, actually it wasn’t her.

It was actually a small group of guys.

But I’m incredibly grateful to her for allowing me and my girlfriend Shinobu-chan to stay here and join the club.”

I’m glad his girlfriend is okay; I was bracing myself for a second.

So Rinne is the leader here then, and this “Club”?

Keisuke – “Wait, wait. What’s this about a club?

Like a school club?”

Ishikawa – “Oh yeah, I was kind of surprised too.

It turns out the people who originally formed here were part of a club at our school.

I’m sure it was the… ‘meeting’ club, a club that mostly revolved around reading.”

Keisuke – “Really? I’m surprised I’ve never heard of this club.”

I’m guessing Rinne got into contact with people she could trust, and the group gained more people who weren’t originally in their club but joined for their safety from Nemu.

I guess I can’t help but be impressed with her for doing all of this while I was out, if only Kanae was here with us as well.

Ishikawa – “Yeah, I never heard of this club until now either.

What have you been up to yourself since I last saw you?”

I’m a little surprised and caught off-guard by his question, how can I answer that?

Do I tell him about the fact I was one level above where we are right now, tasked with raping 1 of the 5 girls trapped with me?

And I chose their leader Rinne, each and every time without mercy while basking in the pleasure like a scumbag?!?!

Ishikawa is looking at me with a concerned look across his face.

Ishikawa – “Hey Takato-kun, it’s fine.

You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to.

I was just curious because I thought you were dead or something.”

Keisuke – “Hey, it’s fine.

I was simply surviving all this time, just like you.”

I’m reminded that Nemu now seems to have reign over our school, and has Kanae held captive.

Keisuke – “What’s going on with Manaka-san?

What has she done to our school and why?”

Ishikawa – “Oh yeah, her.

She seems to have taken over control of the school, and crowned herself the ‘Queen’ of our school and over all of us.”

Keisuke – “God I hate her; why would anyone want to be one of her ‘Yes’ men?”

Ishikawa – “I have no idea; it was so sudden to all of us when it happened.

She kicked off a deathmatch survival game and had put collars on all of us when we were asleep.

It was madness my friend, especially when she begun to round up girls and have them raped for her guys…

Hey Takato-kun, are you okay there?”

I take a pitiful breath as I slump downwards.

Keisuke – “Kanae, my childhood friend.

Manaka-san has her.”

Ishikawa – “Takato-kun, I’m really sorry.

But don’t worry, we’ll get her back.”

Hmm?

Ishikawa – “There’s a lot of people here who have been put under similar circumstances as you.

That Manaka-san has put all of us through a lot, and we’ve all grown sick of her reign.

Byakuya-san is planning something, and I’m sure we’ll get Hokari-san back!”

They’re planning a revolt?!

Rinne is planning a revolt against Nemu?!

I’m not sure whether to be excited or concerned, I need to ask Rinne about this as soon as possible.

Ishikawa – “Well I’m needed, I have to do something now.

But it’s really been great seeing you again, I’m glad Byakuya-san brought you here.

Before I leave, I want to ask you, are you going to join the club?”

The Club?

Seems like an awkward question to be asking considering the situation we’re in right now.

He’s always been one to ask out of place questions for some reason, I’ll just answer him.

Keisuke – “I don’t think I will be able to right away, considering I need to get Kanae away from Manaka-san, and we need to get away from Manaka-san’s authority.”

Ishikawa – “Ah well it seems like it’s a cool club.

I’d like to join it if I could.

I’m sorry for asking sudden questions like that, I just hate to end our conversations on a miserably sour note, you know?

Don’t lose hope Takato-kun.”

He waves me goodbye, I try to smile and wave him back.

Okay, I’m all alone now.

Not sure what I should do, I feel awkward just standing here, becoming a little self-conscious of people having heard the conversation we had.

I decide to walk a bit in the cave.

It’s black and a little cold, but it seems they’ve been getting by, making the best they can here with the lanterns they’ve set up.

It’s a lot better than up there is all I’m really thinking…

Walking past people, I think about what Nemu has possibly done to them before they ended up here.

Friends killed, loved ones unfairly taken away, insufferable pain and humiliation endured…

I can’t imagine, I don’t want to imagine.

I recklessly almost walked into a girl.

??? – “Senpai!”

And then suddenly realize Makiba Rika is that girl.

Keisuke- “Rika-chan?! You’re okay!”

I didn’t even ask Ishikawa how Rika was doing.

How could I not check to see if my Kouhai, that I was trapped alongside with, was okay?

Rika – “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Keisuke – “Well…”

Rika – “I was actually captured by Manaka-senpai at one point, but was then saved by Rinne-senpai.”

Keisuke – “!!! Nem-, I mean Manaka-san had captured you?!”

She nods.

Keisuke – “And you got away?”

Rika – “Yes. I was really lucky honestly.”

How on earth did Rinne manage to get Rika back from Nemu?!

Nemu’s not the kind to let someone getaway, there could be consequences to Rika’s rescue admittedly, more than I want to admit…

Keisuke – “And you’re okay?” She nods once again.

Keisuke – “So have you been doing anything to help out around here?”

Rika – “No, why would I? Rinne-senpai will guide me, I only need her teachings.”

I can’t believe what I just heard.

Keisuke – “But Rika, Rinne’s one person. She can’t do everything all on her own, she needs us to help her out as well.

What if Nemu and her people found out we were here?”

Rika – “Rinne-senpai will tell me what to do, and I’ll be able to do it.

Rinne-senpai’s leadership will protect us.”

…Rika.

I was glad for Rika when she begun to get along with Rinne, hoping Rinne would influence Rika to overcome her overdependence on everyone else.

But it sounds like Rika is just relying exclusively on Rinne now, that’s not much better Rika.

I know Rinne’s only doing her best trying to help Rika amongst other things, so I’m not angry with her.

But I should really try to talk with Rika about this problem of her overdependence, especially now that we’re in this desperate situation, or else the potential consequences could become worse.

Keisuke – “Rika, I should-”

I pause when I realize the person Rika was looking at wasn’t me, but Rinne who was right behind me.

How long was she standing there for? And why didn’t she say anything?

It almost felt like she had snuck up on me with how well concealed her presence was, but I was probably just not properly paying attention to my surroundings like right now.

Rinne – “So what are you two discussing?”

Keisuke – “I… was just asking Rika about what’s happened since we last saw each other.”

Rika – “Hmmhmm! Takato-senpai was just making sure I was okay Rinne-senpai.”

I see a slight smile form on Rinne’s face.

Rinne – “That’s good to hear. If you don’t mind Rika-chan, I’d like to borrow Keisuke from you for a moment.”

Rika – “No problem at all.”

Rika waves goodbye to us as we walk away from her.

Rinne – “I need to talk with you in private.”

I can tell this will be serious, but since I also have a ton of questions for her myself, I guess this will be a good opportunity.

** Part III **

I follow Rinne around the cave until she takes me to a more secluded part of the place away from others.

What essentially feels like a room that we’re alone in, here together.

She leans against the cave wall, and crosses her arms to me.

And takes a breath.

Rinne – “What do you know and what would you like to know Keisuke?”

That was her question, my question is where to even begin?

Keisuke – “Ishikawa gave me a brief understanding of the current situation we’re in, and it seems Nemu has taken over our school and has been trying to reign over and oppress all of us.

But why does the school look like it’s been through a war for a while?”

Rinne – “I see, you’re still unaware of a lot.

A killing game was held on our school grounds one day, and has been going on since then. Manaka-san is claiming responsibility for it, and had all of our memories erased of this event.”

Memories erased? Oh yeah, I recall her saying something like that as she taunted me.

Keisuke – “That explains why I can’t remember this ‘Killing game’ taking place.

Although I’m not sure why she had us abducted underground away from it all.” Rinne puts her hand to her chin, thinking…

Rinne – “Admittedly I still do not understand that either Keisuke…”

Keisuke – “Entertainment for her I guess…” Rinne’s still thinking to herself…

Keisuke – “Just how did Nemu end up taking over the school like this?

How did she gain so much power?”

Rinne – “Okay, what I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room, understood?”

I nod. She pulls herself closer to me and begins talking directly into my ear, as if whispering carefully.

Rinne – “She has something that she’s able to use to control people, something powerful enough to take control of large crowds of people.”

Okay, this is something.

Keisuke – “You seem unsure of what this ‘thing’ is, what do you know about it?”

Rinne – “I honestly don’t know much else myself.”

Seems Nemu wants this Trump Card of hers hidden, and only pulls it out when really needed.

I feel like it would be really foolish to underestimate her, I guess charging in and attacking her people was going to end badly had I kept going.

Keisuke – “So her followers are just Pawns more than anything, the real threat is her Trump card?” She nods.

Rinne – “I also know of Hokari-san’s condition right now.” I look at her, before bringing my ear back.

Rinne – “It seems Manaka-san hasn’t done anything to her, she’s been keeping her locked up and guarded.”

I sigh relief for a moment, knowing for some reason Nemu hasn’t done anything to her yet.

Although I’m guessing Nemu is planning something just to torment me.

Keisuke – “Just how do you know about this?”

She leans onto my left shoulder and puts her mouth very close to my ear.

Rinne – “We have a spy working undercover for us, he reports back to one of our people.”

Keisuke – “So that’s how it is…

So why has no one tried to get off the mountain?”

Rinne – “They did.”

Her response tells me something happened to those people.

Keisuke – “…what happened to them when they tried?” She looks at me with a slightly pitiful expression.

Rinne – “They were instantly killed, something prevented them from leaving the mountain.”

I’m surprised and not surprised.

I half expected to hear that, but even so I’m trying to make sense of it.

Keisuke – “So you found out about this from witness accounts I’m guessing; how did they describe what happened to them?

Were they shot or-”

Rinne – “I don’t know. I was told they would just drop dead in front of everybody, and that was it.”

Drop dead in front of everybody, what could do that?

A person, or…

The collars instantly come to mind, I turn to face her and realize her slender neck is free from the metallic collar.

I bring my mouth close to her small ear now.

Keisuke – “Your neck, the collar is no longer around your neck.

How did you remove it?”

Rinne – “Someone was able to remove it from us with the right tools.

And before you ask, we’re only allowing people who are a part of our club to have it removed.” Okay then, I’ll ask.

Keisuke - “What do I have to do to join this club then?” She pauses for a moment.

Rinne – “It takes a while since this is an emergency, we can’t just let anyone join I’m afraid.”

She seems genuinely saddened by what she’s said.

Keisuke – “I’m assuming this is because you’re worried Nemu might have her own undercover ‘informer’?”

She nods confirming my guess.

I understand her reasons, but I feel like I really need to get this collar off of me.

Not just because it feels like Nemu has her grip around me.

But what this collar is capable of is likely dangerous, I still remember how it messed with our consciousness when we were eating dinner.

And I bet it can do more, for all I know Nemu’s spying on all of us right now with it.

Keisuke – “Rinne, I understand your reasons.

But I think it’s a greater risk to keep it on.”

She looks at me more seriously, but lets me continue.

Keisuke – “Remember when we were having dinner, and then the food disappeared right in front of us?” Her eyes opened up a bit, she’s thinking about what I’ve said.

Keisuke – “I think it’s safe to assume this collar could be doing more, more for Nemu than we realize.

Recording what we’re saying, GPS tracking, recording video feed, etc.”

Rinne – “And you believe that we’re compromising ourselves by not removing it from everyone?”

Keisuke – “Honestly, yes.

But I can understand why you might not want Nemu to realize that people have been able to remove the collars.

But I feel like sensitive information being leaked to her is even worse.”

She closes her eyes for a bit, taking in what I’ve told her.

Rinne – “Honestly, I’ve had my suspicions. But I kept telling myself it wasn’t likely since she used it on her own people.

But hearing how you’ve phrase it, it’s hard to deny the possibility.

Our plan may have been compromised due to my own negligence.”

Frustrated, she lowers her head shamefully, and puts her hand on her forehead.

I pull her closer, and stroke her hair.

Keisuke – “Hey, come on now. Don’t be so hard on yourself”. Rinne – “Why not?”

Keisuke – “Because you’ve had a lot on your plate of course, essentially fulfilling the role of a saint from what I know.”

Rinne – “But what about your childhood friend? Aren’t you worried I ruined our chances of saving her?”

I pull her face up towards me and look her in the eyes with a serious expression.

Keisuke – “Rinne, I want you to focus on your survival more than anyone else’s.

Knowing you’re safe puts me at ease.

I’m glad you want to help her, but you can’t do this all on your own.

We don’t truly know what we’re up against, and I wouldn’t let you risk your own safety for my sake, ever.”

I’m reminded of my stupidly, reckless actions from earlier as I say that.

What was I honestly thinking ignoring her warning to me?

Did I really just act out like that because of Kanae?

Is that all it takes for me to be a fool?

I guess now I understand why Nemu has her on a leash now, to taunt me.

Rinne – “Hmm? What’s on your mind?”

Guess I’ll tell her.

Keisuke – “I was just reminded of earlier on, how you warned me not to run off.”

Her eyebrows face downwards a little as I mention that, while she makes a slight pout.

Rinne – “I know why you did that, but honestly, why couldn’t you have just taken my advice?”

Keisuke – “I know, I know. It was beyond foolish, and I even ended up putting you in danger.

It seems when it comes to Kanae I’m easy to lure.

But I should’ve put your safety first regardless.

I’m sorry.”

She closes her eyes and keeps a serious face while crossing her arms, she then breaks a smile.

Rinne – “I can’t stay angry with you when you tell me that.

And besides I chose to follow you because I believed in your chances of escaping.

But please be conscious of your own safety as well, I need you too you know.”

I smile at her serious expressional face.

Kesiuke – “Hmm. Then I guess I’ve got no choice but to be less reckless now.”

Rinne – “Alright then I’ll ask you this, will you be helping us against Manaka-san?”

I mean that’s pretty obvious; I assume she’s just gauging my response, so I’ll be honest.

Keisuke – “I’ve got a lot to settle with that horrid, cackling, Bitch after all she’s put us through.

So yes, I’m in.”

I’m expecting her to be shocked by my response, since I don’t usually talk like that around Rinne.

But she smiles sweetly with my response; honestly not what I was expecting.

Rinne – “Then let’s go and have this removed for you.”

**END of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

** Part I **

Rinne took me to someone so I could finally get this thing off of me.

I know this sounds like an exaggeration, but it really feels like I can breathe easily now, without my Adam’s Apple pressed against a metal barrier.

But this is only a small victory.

As I’m walking with Rinne, I talk lowly in volume to her.

Keisuke – “So about this plan…”

Rinne – “…We’re planning a raid into the school, to capture Manaka-san.”

I had a feeling this is where it was going.

Rinne – “The idea is to overwhelm Manaka-san and her people with our advantage in numbers, in the middle of the night while most of them are asleep.”

That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, but if Nemu has caught onto this raid…

Keisuke – “Where exactly in the school are you planning to capture her and her people?”

Rinne – “The gym hall, tomorrow, where she and her people are located.”

I do not like this idea!

I don’t know why, but knowing Nemu, it makes me nauseous just thinking about Nemu potentially catching on and using this as an opportunity to trap us.

Tomorrow! As well no less?!

Did no one object to this!?

Rinne – “Are you still with me?”

Keisuke – “Has anyone objected to this idea?”

She stops walking and looks at me with a straight face.

Rinne – “You sound like you don’t like our plan…”

I don’t want to get on her bad side, but I need to get my point across immediately in order to stop this from taking off.

Keisuke – “Okay, remember Nemu having a mysterious ‘trump card’ up her sleeve?

And remember how we don’t know who or what it is?”

Rinne – “You think then she’s going to use that against all of us at once?”

Kesiuke – “It’s a possibility I can’t overlook.

And if Nemu knows about ‘this’, there’s no doubt we’d be the ones put at a disadvantage and trapped.

Especially since she’ll realize now I have to go back for Kanae.”

She puts her hand on mine, and then grabs down on it, before pulling me through the cave.

Keisuke – “H-hey, what’s going on?”

She’s hurriedly pulling me along with her back turned to me, like I’m a misbehaved child being dragged to the headmaster’s office.

But what did I even do exactly?

I can feel everyone’s gazes as we travelled to our unknown destination, people whispering to each other and smirking; this probably doesn’t look very good in front of everyone.

Damnit we’re a couple, not a little boy and his fed-up teacher.

I was holding back for now, but I guess there’s no point avoiding it anymore.

I pick up the pace and walk alongside her, willingly holding her hand myself like we’re on a walk together.

She glances at me, before turning to face our walking direction.

The looks we’re receiving now have transformed into something else, people covering their mouths, eyebrows raised.

I guess I made it obvious well enough.

They can think of what they will about me, but there’s a certain point where I’ve gotta lay my foot down.

We’re walking towards someone.

Rinne – “I need you to gather our intel team for a meeting at the usual place.”

The girl nods.

Girl A – “Of course, may I ask why?”

Rinne – “We need to revaluate the plan of tomorrow.”

Revaluating the plan; and I’m guessing she’s bringing me along too then?

Well, I should be glad she’s taken my words seriously; although I better hold onto my confidence from back there.

Girl A – “Understood. I’ll refrain from telling them why until they’re there, as to not have the word about it spread and cause any potential panics.”

Maybe I shouldn’t have done what I did now that I think on it…no, no.

No time to think about that right now, I need to just focus on what is at hand.

Rinne – “You have my thanks, we’ll meet you there.”

The girl nods again and walks past us without having acknowledged my presence.

Keisuke – “So we’re having a meeting…”

Rinne – “Yes, it will be a very important one. And I will need your help to back me up with your reasonings.”

Keisuke – “I’m a little surprised, but I’m willing to do this for you.”

Okay I better prepare now, I need to convince everyone this plan needs to be postponed, and that it’s currently not the best course of action.

I’m betting these people will not be okay with some newbie, outsider shooting down their plan, so I better have it together.

If they’re tough and harsh, I’ll just remind myself who I’m doing this for.

We’re alone again in a room, but this time I can tell this room is special, since it’s been turned into a meeting room.

With items and decorations that would fit right in with a student club room.

And even a table for people to gather around, where did they get this table from?

Rinne – “We should go over what we shall be talking about before they arrive.”

Keisuke – “Right, the plan’s weaknesses that were overlooked…

So we’ll mention this ‘mysterious power’ of Nemu’s that we don’t know everything about, why Nemu will probably use ‘this’, Nemu could easily trap us if she knew about the plan, and that we need to come up with a more secure victory.”

She’s closing her eyes with her arms crossed.

Rinne – “Not bad, you’ve pointed out heavy flaws in our plan.

And yes, I wouldn’t want our people to go up against something that is powerful enough for Manaka-san to have people under her control.

But do you have any alternative solutions?

You haven’t presented any solutions.”

I have one…

Keisuke – “I do have a rough idea…but I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

Rinne – “I probably won’t, but I value what’s on your mind, so tell me.”

She makes it easier to say something that may anger her; I breathe deeply.

Keisuke – “Since Nemu knows that I’m awake, and she knows I’m aware of Kanae’s captivity… I want to use myself as bait for Nemu.”

Rinne – “…” Keisuke – “…”

She looks at me while looking as if she’s frozen; her face is absolutely still, blank, and expressionless.

Sure, she usually had trouble showing her emotions on her face, but this time I could tell exactly what she was feeling.

Rinne – “You’re right, I hate this idea.

What on earth are you thinking?!

After what we had talked about before, why would you even suggest this?”

Keisuke – “Just hear me out.”

She’s shaking her head with a disapproving frown; I better make this quick.

Keisuke – “Okay, we both know Nemu and most of her people are in the Gym hall during the night.

And Nemu will take any chance she can get to enjoy another one’s suffering, regardless of who it is.

Considering she’s focused her targets on me right now, I feel…”

Rinne – “You feel you’re the perfect person to drag Nemu out of the safety of her den, out into the open.”

Keisuke – “Yes.”

Rinne – “While putting yourself in even more danger than this morning?”

Keisuke – “That would also be true…”

She looks away from me and looks to the ground.

Keisuke – “I know I’m putting myself in more danger in this scenario, and I’m not going to pretend it doesn’t sound a little ridiculous.

But if doing this gives you a chance of escape in case everything falls apart, then it will be worth the risk for me.”

She pulls herself back and looks at me again.

Rinne – “Is that why you’re doing this?” Keisuke – “…Yes…yes you’re an undeniable factor in this.”

Rinne – “Look I do appreciate what you’re trying to do for me, but it’s hard for me to just send you out there on your own.”

She puts her hands on her head, rubbing the sides of her forehead as if thinking about it really hard.

Rinne – “…you’re going to want everyone here to back you up.”

Keisuke – “In a way, but hidden.

I want everyone here to be-”

Rinne – “Your trump card, then…”

She’s caught onto the premise of my idea it seems.

But how that will turn out is unknown.

I feel like just as we made the common connection, and that we have more to talk about.

??? – “Sorry we’re late.”

Girl A – “Some of them were scattered, which is why it took us longer to come here.”

It seems the other people have arrived.

Not going to lie, explaining myself to these strangers isn’t going to be easy.

But if this is too much, then how on earth will I even carry out my plan?

Boy A – “Will this be a step-through before our mission tomorrow?”

Rinne – “I need everyone to please take a seat, this might not be easy to talk about.”

I swear the moment she said that everyone briefly gave me a look, before turning their attention back to her.

Girl B – “Don’t worry, that’s why we’re here to support you.”

Everyone gathered around the table, but of course since I was unexpected…

There’s nowhere for me to sit…

Rinne – “I should have told someone to get an extra chair now that I think about it.”

Keisuke – “I guess there’s no need for me to sit, since it will be better if I stand for this one.”

I stand somewhat near where Rinne is seated, but not directly behind, as to have my presence more visible.

After Rinne quicky introduces me and why I am here, I’m met with complete silence, just gazes.

Not knowing what else to make of it, I took it as my chance to explain what me and Rinne have been talking about.

I’m not expecting them to accept everything I’m saying, it will be enough for them to follow along and understand where I’m coming from.

She’s closing her eyes with her index finger curled upon her chin as I’m talking.

Rinne - “So what is everyone else’s opinion of what he just said about our current plan?

Anyone have any questions for him?”

I ready myself.

Boy A – “Are you sure you’re not being paranoid?”

That’s his question? Whatever, let’s just correct that sentiment.

Keisuke – “I can understand on the surface how that may seem so; however, I know Manaka-san well enough to tell you she doesn’t go down easily from a surprise raid on it’s own.

She’s cunning, manipulative, and she has a Trump Card of her own that she keeps hidden to back it all up.

She must know and be aware people would want to overthrow her.”

Girl C – “I respect your caution and concern for us.

But you haven’t tried offering any solutions yourself.

We’re trying our best with what we have you know.”

So this is why Rinne wanted me to have ready a solution.

Rinne nods my direction, just letting it play without interruption from her.

Keisuke – “The ideas within your plan wasn’t the problem.”

I explain ‘my solution’.

Receiving looks of shock and concern, as expected.

Rinne looks at me with an expression that says “told you so, but don’t give up still”.

Boy B – “So let me get this straight.

Our plan was flawed, yet you want to do this to yourself basically putting everything we’ve worked for at risk.

Just so you can steal the show for yourself?”

I narrow my gaze on him the moment he says that stupid comment.

Keisuke – “No, the point of me going out there ‘on my own’ is to subvert Nem-, Manaka Nemu’s expectations for her to let her guard down a bit, and change her current focus.

It also removes the need for all of us to go into the Gym hall, with the chance of us getting locked in and captured by whatever Trump card she has on her hands at that moment.

If everything goes wrong, which it always can.

Everyone has the better chance of escape to fight another day, since we won’t be inside the building.” I take a breather.

I try my hardest to make them understand the severity of the scenarios, so my crazy idea will begin to make sense.

Girl C – “I know my brother’s question was a bit overboard, I apologize on his behalf.

But what exactly would everyone else be doing then?

And why do you think you can even hold yourself against them.

You’re outnumbered, and they’re dangerous, violent and scarily inhumane people.

Aren’t you afraid of what will happen to yourself?”

Keisuke – “Fair points…

To answer the first one, I want everyone to be my hidden Trump Card that I’ll call upon at a certain point.

The goal is to make Manaka-san pull out her Trump Card in front of all of you without realizing.

I know she won’t have me killed straight away, because she prefers to torment her prey first.”

I clench my fist imagining what Nemu might try to pull when I’m there.

How she may bring out Kanae, or even try to smoke out Rinne’s whereabouts.

Either way, I better prepare for Nemu’s mind games.

Keisuke – “As for her people, I have met them myself already.

They’re not the most skilled fighters, but their strengths are attacking in hordes to overpower people.

I believe I’ll be able to come up with something to hold myself over them, but that obviously won’t last forever.”

Their expressions change, I think some of them are even impressed.

Keisuke – “Also my guess is this ‘thing’ Manaka Nemu has is really a person, a trained person.”

Rinne – “Our best chance would be to not underestimate her, and to assume the worst of her hidden ‘card’…”

Rinne – “However I now have a question for you.

If what you’re saying is true, you won’t be able to take this ‘force’ of Manaka-san’s on directly like you did with her people.”

She’s right, I wouldn’t stand a chance in a physical confrontation against a trained mercenary or assassin.

Rinne – “If we’re to take this force on, we’ll need to consider ranged attacks.

Like an archer for our side.”

The moment she says that, it comes together.

Keisuke – “The Kyudo club. We’ll get someone left from the Kyudo club.”

I can make out Rinne’s sweet smile as if she was leading me to say that.

Rinne – “Well I honestly think what Keisuke said has a lot of merit, how does everyone else feel?”

Girl A – “Yes, I think so too.”

Boy A – “Honestly I’m willing to go along with this crazy plan.”

Girl C – “Hmm if Byakuya-san believes in this change, I don’t see why not.”

Boy B- “Actually it does sound really good.”

Girl B – “But do we have anyone from the Kyudo club still here, with us?

If we don’t, then what will we do Keisuke-san and Byakuya-san?”

The girl seems to think my given name is actually my family name…not important.

Admittedly I was able to confidently make the claim because I know one such person.

Keisuke – “I have a friend who is here, Ishikawa-kun is his name.

He’s a good guy and a skilled archer, he was from that club.”

Rinne – “I’m not sure how your friend would feel about it, given the fact Kyudo club members are generally trained not to use their bows for the sake of violence.

…but I’m sure if it’s you, you could probably get him to understand.

We’d be willing to back you up for support.”

They all seem to nod at that suggestion.

Rinne – “Then it’s decided, we’ll need to delay our rescue operation and extend everyone’s training.” She says in a serious, determined voice.

Rinne – “As our plan will now go under a change, we’ll have to work to surpass our original plan for every one of us and those who cannot be here with us.”

She seems to be trying to motivate everyone, and it’s working.

They nod with their hands over their hearts, swearing in response.

I feel as if I should be doing the same thing, so I just do.

Rinne – “We will inform everyone what they need to know, and try to keep the important changes as quietly to ourselves as we must.”

** Part II **

The new gears of the operation were being put into motion.

Rinne made me part of the team, I was accepted into the club, and we were working closely to pull everything together in a timely manner.

I would help out with Physical training exercises, teaching what I knew from my lessons growing up.

And would personally train, exercise, and develop in my agility and combat skills.

They would sometimes send multiple opponents my way to challenge my survival; dodging and pulling tricks was usually my best bet.

Sometimes I would badly get hit, but I never gave up, refining and preparing for what was ahead.

After the first meeting was over, I remember me, Rinne, and everyone from the meeting looking for Ishikawa-kun.

It took him by surprise when I explained what we wanted; a long-ranged archer that would stay hidden, ready to shoot.

He had to think about it.

But he understood these desperate times called for desperate measures, and was glad to be asked.

We found a bow scavenged by one of the people here, and begun practicing.

The stars were beginning to align, and everything was oddly going our way.

I would’ve expected more push-back from the club members at least, but it mostly went smoothly for me.

Rinne would occasionally take Rika somewhere to discuss stuff, they were a lot closer than when they first met.

Rinne tells me Rika is being very useful now, and is becoming more dependable.

Honestly, I’m glad for them, since I was worried Rika might have ended up disliking Rinne for her sometimes harsh tone.

I guess Rika understands she’s just looking out for her, compared to some people who would just like to manipulate Rika, or give in and overly pamper her.

As for me and Rinne, it’s honestly great between us.

She’s obviously stressed due to everything, but I always listen to what’s on her mind.

We have meals together, and I tell her about my day so far.

We can just be ourselves when we’re together, relax and just take it easy from everything.

It’s like we’re living our school life again, but together this time.

The only problem is we’re living underground in a cave, with the looming threat only a mile away from us.

Right now, I’m in the meeting room with her, she invited me to help her read about potential trappings and techniques we can use against them.

From books that were scavenged, and suggestions that were sent in by people in the cave.

She’s sitting in her seat across from me, quietly looking through the pages.

And I’m doing the same thing too…except…

After being here for 3 days, we haven’t had any time to…be closer.

It’s awkward because we’re working very hard, but we only ever get to spend time alone together during meals sadly.

And we can’t exactly sleep together because she sleeps amongst the female students, and I sleep amongst the male students.

I know it shouldn’t be at the top of my priority list right now, but I can’t help but feel a little bad.

Since the last time we had sex was over a week ago.

At that time, our last moment of intimacy was me hanging her by her neck with a noose…I just don’t want that to be our last time.

I really need to concentrate right now; we don’t have that much time.

Although I wish…we could just hold each other like we would before; as I stroke her long black hair, stare into her bluish grey eyes, cupping her cute breasts, circling her pinkish nipples…

I just had to, now my erection is even more visible.

I’m trying to hide ‘it’ by sitting closer to the table, trying to calm my breathing patterns.

What am I, a first-year student?

Why am I acting so shy around her now?

I look towards her, and she doesn’t seem to notice anything.

She’s still sitting with her beautiful, tranquil appearance; that makes me realize how lucky I was she had returned my feelings.

Maybe I should just muster up some confidence and talk to her about this, even though I’m not sure if this is a good time…when will it be a good time?

Then I feel something, something I’ve felt before.

It begun all the way from my thigh, then to my penis.

It’s pressing against my crotch, rubbing.

I look to Rinne again, and see her hiding her face behind the book.

Looking downwards, I can see both of her small feet without shoes on, just in her black tights.

I’m seeing hints of her pale white heels and toes as she’s rubbing them against my hardened cock through my trousers.

She then arches her feet back, and they stop touching my penis.

She’s making motions with her feet for me to take out my cock for her to play with, I don’t hesitate for a second.

I unzipped, and pulled my trousers down slightly, to let my penis and testicles breathe from my cramping underwear.

Rinne – “Much better.”

Her heel is perpendicular to the base above my scrotum, and her toes on her other foot are stimulating my swollen head with massages from her bony toes.

Rinne – “Your cock is like a big heating stick, mmhm, for my tiny feet.”

She has put her book down, and has her hands against the table.

Looking to me with a highly focused face, concentrating on my manhood, while making slight moans.

Rinne – “ *Giggles* Why didn’t you just tell me what you wanted sooner?”

Her deep giggle caught me off, but was adorable regardless.

Keisuke – “To tell you the truth, I was-”

Rika – “Sorry for intruding!” Rika has just entered the room, slowly closing the sliding stone door behind her.

Rinne – “Is everything okay Rika-chan?” She turns to Rika.

Rika – “I needed to ask you where would I find-” They were talking about something I wasn’t paying attention to.

Either way, I needed to take this as my opportunity to put my ‘member’ away before Rika notices.

Her feet are resting against my inner thigh, this will be easy to do.

I’m reaching for my trouser and begin to tuck my penis in; only for my sensitive glans to be grasped tightly by both of her foot’s toes.

Wrapping her bony toes around like a spider that’s caught it’s meal, trapped between her soft, firm, delicate soles.

I had jerked up from the suddenness and sensitivity of the clutch, only for Rika to turn her gaze my direction.

Rika – “Senpai, what are you doing?”

Just stay calm, it’s only Rika.

Keisuke – “I-I’m just… reading these sheets (Velvety sheets) of paper; suggestions were handed into us.”

Rika – “Hmm, okay. But your face is really red, are you okay?”

My face…is red? Of course it is, I can literally feel my face becoming flushed from everything.

And it doesn’t help, that Rinne is now circling my meatus with her two inner toes, looking at me with a naughty smile under her lip.

Keisuke – “Yeah, I guess I’m kind of hot in this jacket, not sure why I’m even wearing it right now.”

Rika – “Let me help you take it off.”

She starts to come towards me, while I’m struggling to get another word out; as Rinne’s toe-nail is pressing the tip of my meatus, allowing pre-cum to leak out on her foot.

Keisuke – “No! *Euha* No, that’s…” I pause to feel the skinny, long black-haired woman stroking the sides of my penis up and back down with her little soles very…slowly. Keisuke – “Ju-u-ust fine.”

She looks at me a little confused. Keisuke – “You should do what you came here to do, as me and Rinne are very busy with all of this right now.”

Rika-Chan – “Did you want me to help you two?” … … .

Rinne – “Don’t worry Rika-chan, we’re just fine here together.” She puts her hands together under her chin. Rinne – “The thing you came for should be over there.”

Rika – “Yes, thank you Rinne-senpai. And Takato-senpai, you better help her out.”

You have no idea Rika.

As Rika has left through the cave door, I slam my head on this cold table.

What was she thinking?

Does she want Rika to have a story to tell everyone?!

Keisuke – “Wasn’t that going overboard R-” Where did she go?

I dart my eyes around the room, only to realize I didn’t check underneath.

I see her crawling her way over to me; you can’t be serious…

When she notices that I’ve caught her, she freezes and looks at me with her fragile, glassy eyes. Like a deer in headlights, I’ve found my target.

I get under the table and surprise her by crawling quickly towards her.

We’re alone under this dark table, close enough to see through each other’s eyes.

I feel like I’m seeing something in her I usually don’t see, as we’re so close, sheltered from the light.

I’m going in for the kiss, as she’s pulling me in from the back of my head.

Feeling her head in the palms of my hand, caressing her cheeks, tongues making the point of connection, swirling my tongue around her mouth, as she does the same.

We begin intentionally going for each other’s tongues, pressing, sliding, rubbing, massaging; hard and heavily, soft and heavenly.

To then pull back a little for breath, and watch a drool trail form between us, only to go again.

She grabs my erect penis into her hand, and begins squeezing the tip with her thumb; her grip feels soft and sensual, yet stimulating from her skinny fingers.

But I still want to repay her for the surprise footjob in front of Rika.

I throw my left arm around to the back of her, clutch hold of her free hand with mine, and lean her gently onto the ground.

Rinne – “Keisuke, I’ve missed your touch as well you know.” I smile a little wryly.

Keisuke – “It’s been too long Rinne, I’ve wanted to make you quiver from pleasure since I’ve woken up.”

She places her hand on mine.

Rinne – “Well at least my foot was able to give you some pleasure.” She gives me a cheeky smile.

Keisuke – “Oh, are you going to bring that up now, hmm? Maybe I’ll just check up on this delicate foot of yours’.”

I already slyly begun sliding her tights off her left side of her legs.

Rinne – “What are you-” Then I held her skinny and pale white left leg, tucked her knee inwards, and folded her body onto her right side.

Looking at her like this, reminds me of the first time we had sex.

And how horrible I was to her at that time…

Looking back, I don’t know how I was able to carry out something cruel like that against her.

Though when I look towards her priceless smile, I’m determined to put that behind, and overwrite the experience to bring us both happiness.

Rinne – “So what are you planning?

I noticed the blood in your cock increased the moment you had exposed my barefoot.

Most men I assume, desire large breasts and buttocks to feed their lust, you had that option…you could’ve relentlessly squeezed and groped their big breasts and they would’ve been forced to endure no matter how uncomfortable they felt.

Would that mean my feet will have the same impact on you, do you find my foot sexy enough to fulfill your lust to the same capacity?” She wiggled her toes to grab my attention, while pressing her left foot against my stomach.

I couldn’t deny seeing her white foot unsheathe from the black covers of her tights, and her toes being released and spread apart from surprise, her heels slowly swaying with her soles and toes to the left, as I folded her leg over, brings me an unexplainable rush nothing else could bring me.

But she seems to be asking me a different question…

Keisuke – “You mean, did I find you beautiful when we first met?

When I had to choose, did I feel your beauty was incomparable for my own lustful reasons…”

She tries to maintain a blank expression, but I can see it breaking underneath me, as she’s waiting for the answer.

It’s a complex question I don’t understand how to honestly answer.

Keisuke – “Everyone there I’m sure was beautiful, I can’t deny that.

But when I was near you, I felt something I don’t think I’ve ever felt before.

I tried to deny it, and keep it together during the situation.

But your snowy white face, bluish grey eyes, long black hair that compliments your delicate figure, that also highlighted the difference from your standoffish impression and the deep in thought personality you harbour.

You’re a strong woman Rinne, just as you are incomparably a sophisticated beauty.

A sophisticated beauty with an oddly cold body, who I want to warm up through physical intimacy and affection with my warm, hairy body right now.”

She’s trying to cover her face now with her free hand, I pull her close for comfort as she leans in while sniffling.

Rinne – “Why did you have to say those things?

This might be the meanest thing you’ve said to me.” She pushes her hand against my chest.

Rinne – “You’re lucky you’re as sweet as you are, otherwise you’d be in trouble with my ‘standoffish impression’.” She unbuttons my shirt.

Rinne – “I need you to take responsibility for what you’ve said, as I cannot hold back anymore.”

Is this how she’ll seduce me…

Keisuke & Rinne – “*Kiss* *Smooch*” I rub my penis against her vagina, which was a little moist.

However, I wanted to make her feel really good tonight.

Rinne “*Ghh* Mmmhm” I centred the right side of my penis along her clitoris, as the small hood could just about be felt, despite the hood’s softness and size.

I hold her left calve for balance as I’m gently pistoning past her clitoris.

Rinne – “hmm…” As I’m doing this, the blood in my penis has reached it’s limits, and I can feel her pussy lips watering my cock.

Keisuke – “You know, it’s kind of like you’re watering a garden plant with warm water.”

Rinne – “And I’m helping the plant grow, by tending it with care.”

Rinne – “Come, return back to me… it’s been too long since I’ve felt your touch. I never knew I would miss our intimacy as much, until you went unconscious”.

I grab her left ankle, feeling the bone of it between my fingers and my thumb, and spread her left leg upwards to her right-side, leaving her foot hanging out sideways.

Her vagina’s shape changes, making it easier for me to enter her.

I go to hover over her body, as she’s holding my cock again in her delicate fingers. I could see she was happy and engaged; from the way she was making eye contact with me through those sweet eyes.

Guiding me towards her vagina. I could feel her lower lips, softly and wetly ready to engulf me as I pressed on.

She repositions her hand a bit, pulling on me to come on inside.

Rinne – “*EhhShh!* Don’t be…so *a* shy.” Her heavy breathing and moans…

I lean inwards, pushing half my cock past her lusciously inviting lips, inside her vagina’s tunnel.

Rinne & Keisuke “Hoaaiiigg!” We both yelped from not having felt this for a while, this feeling of being warmly connected as one.

Our bodies united and locked together; we take a moment to get use to the change.

She feels moist and warm inside, snuggling my penis with the folds of her flesh.

Keisuke – “How does it feel, after so long?”

Rinne – “Honestly, it’s all coming back to me.

My pussy feels heavy at the end, but you haven’t pushed yourself all the way in…”

I smile as she says that, and she looks to my smile with a little concerned expression.

Rinne – “What are you thinking Keisuke?”

I’m moving my penis in different directions near the entrance of her vagina, trying to get a feel.

Keisuke – “I’m looking, *ah*…for your…g-spot.”

Rinne – “G-spot? I’ve heard of something like that, how do you know if it really exists or how you will find it?”

Keisuke – “I guess it’s a gut feeling I have, and I want you to feel really good.”

Rinne – “You don’t have to…but I’ll tell you how it feels.”

So we’re playing a game of hot and cold, looking for the spot, based off of something I’ve read about in my free time.

She has her eyes closed and is focusing hard to herself, but nothing is coming up on her face…

Rinne – “Seems normal so far, but if you want, I’d be good with you deeper inside.”

I hear her kind suggestion, but I wonder, the g-spot is a part of the clitoris’ system.

Maybe if I try…

Rinne – “Hey what are you…h-hot, hot! I can feel that one, what are you doing?”

There’s the lovely face I was hoping for, her expression has transformed to that of panic and excitement mixed together.

I was originally too deep, making it harder to feel it.

But after pulling back a bit, only leaving in my glans.

I was able to locate the soft and squidgy centre that made Rinne react, around the front side of her vagina’s interior near the entrance.

Truth be told I’m not feeling extremely stimulated from that alone, but it feels more like my penis is working as a massage for her body’s reproductive system.

Rinne – “*Eeeugh! Heh, hu*. How on earth? Just what even is this feeling?”

And I’m okay with that.

She’s clutching my arms and shoulders tight, trying to withstand the therapy I’m performing on her clitoral network.

Keisuke – “You look like you’re experiencing something phenomenal, how does my massage feel?”

Rinne – “*Hoooo* It feels oddly good, I won’t lie Keisuke. However, you don’t need to be so gentle, I can handle some more of your power.”

As tempting as that sounds…

Keisuke – “If we do that, I’m worried the entire cave is going to hear us as we go at it.”

Rinne – “That’s understandable.”

She seems to understand.

Rinne – “Too bad, you shouldn’t have introduced me to this then.”

I say nothing but am taken aback by the 180 of the two sentences.

She puts both her hands upon my shoulders, while lightly kissing my forehead.

Rinne – “ *Smooch* *ha, hoo* If you want to avoid me making too much noise, we’re going to have to cover my screams with very deep kisses then!”

I can’t help but find her ‘threats’ cute, so I end up pampering her a little by leaning in for tongue kisses.

While my right arm is leaning on her butt, as she’s on her side still.

I can’t help but think about her tiny butt, and how despite not having a lot of volume or meat to grab.

The firmness and how her white, slender legs extrude from the small frame of her hips in a raw, sexy, primal fashion.

It manages to sends me over the edge just looking at it.

I grab a hold of her butt even tighter, as she looks to me with anticipation.

Rinne – “Do it, make a mess out of my womanhood.” She puts her hand on top of my hand that’s placed on her butt, while pressing her other hand against my chest, rubbing around my nipples in a circular motion.

I piston away at her as hard as I can without hitting my head against the underneath of the table.

Constantly hitting my cock against this spot of her’s, that’s making her squeeze my wrist while closing her eyes.

She can’t keep her normal face without her expression transforming.

Rinne – “*Hehe HaAHAa!* Yes, YES! Rub up against me just like that!”

Her butt’s shaking violently, and I can feel her pussy spasming with my cock inside.

Admittedly the feeling of the point before my glans ends near the base being squeezed with warm juices of her pussy lips, rapidly squeezing like an organism trying to milk me, is stimulatingly exhilarating.

Rinne – “What are you doing to my body?

Your cock, with your fat cock you’re making me go mad!”

Keisuke – “My fat cock?

Do you really think my cock is… fat?”

Rinne – “HmHmm! Definitely, this has to be one of the fattest cocks in Japan and even all of the world.

Your fat cock makes my little pussy stretch further than it was ever intended.

And your squishy head is like a giant mushroom that feeds my womb with semen.

Right now it’s causing vibrations of high magnitudes to take control over my body.

Just let me hold you tight now.”

I smile from the compliments she’s showered me with, knowing she said all of that to show she enjoys my touch is really warming.

Keisuke – “I’m going to hold you closer now.”

I take my right hand off her butt and lower myself upon her; she then grabs my right hand and places it on top of her chest.

Keisuke – “Woah, your heartrate is through the roof!”

Rinne – “ *Ha, ha, haa, huaghh* See, this is what you’re cock’s been able to do for me.

You know how to please a woman more than you even realize, you’re a risk to all woman in this case…

But you’re the sweet risk I want to take and be with together.”

I start undressing her ribbon and top, to allow her breasts out and to make it easier on her chest to breathe.

Keisuke – “Even if it causes you to throw away rationality, and think a little on the edge and dangerously?”

Rinne – “Well it’s too late to pull out now, isn’t it?”

Wait, why did she choose those words?

I can see her cute breasts behind her bra, her shirt is open with her ribbon undone, and her skinny body happens to be sexy.

Rinne – “Unhook my bra please, I want you to play with them as we give into our primal desires as man and woman.”

I put my hands around her back inside her shirt, and begin unhooking, feeling her back’s soft and smooth skin.

Then run my hand up and along her spine, as she closes her eyes and lays still and frozen from that touch.

As I’m doing this, she takes off her bra and…

Keisuke – “There they are…” I just look in astonishment.

Her boobs are naturally perky C-cup breasts that are beautiful.

Rinne – “You don’t have to be so considerate; I know they’re nowhere near as big as the other girls’ plump breasts.”

She looks down, seeing her put herself down like that pisses me off.

Keisuke – “Big? Are you kidding me? There’s more to beauty than size you know, just as there is sex appeal.

If someone asked me about the perfect breasts, I’d think of yours’ over anyone else’s.

The perkiness of your nipples, the shape, and the fact the size is balanced and can be cupped, all in all make them perfect.”

She smiles sweetly at me.

Rinne – “Keisuke, you really feel that way?”

I nod.

Keisuke – “And I like the moans you make when I hold them…”

Rinne – “Moans? What moans?”

I place both of my hands on her soft breasts, cup them at the same time, and pinch fairly at her pinkish red nipples with my index finger and thumbs.

Rinne – “*Ahhghh MMMM*! *MHAhh hhaaaA*! Of course I would make moans, how could I hold back when you do that to me?

*HmmHmm*”

She seems to be enjoying herself, almost resting peacefully.

But as I stare at her breasts, and gauge her reactions, something starts swelling up inside of me.

Like I want to do more to her sexy breasts than just touch them, I want to love them in ways that she’ll lose herself.

I then remove my hands from her boobs.

Rinne – “Hmm?” I place my face above her belly button, and start kissing, up along her body until I reach her chest.

Her frail body is getting all the attention it needs from me tonight.

When my face reaches her chest, I grab both of them again and press my face against her chest.

Rinne – “Wai-” Then push her perky breasts closer together, and start sucking rapidly and madly on her nipples while squeezing the entirety of her mammary, and rubbing my face all over them like they’re cooled pillows on a bed I can retreat to.

Rinne – “Oh my! It feels like I’m breastfeeding a hungry child that won’t stop consuming me, you’re sucking on my nipples before my first child ever gets the chance to.”

She embraces my head with both of her arms, shoving them harder against her perky and now pink breasts.

I have my hips arched back, as I’m still stimulating her g-spot by swirling my penis around her entrance.

However…

Keisuke – “It’s time to orgasm Rinne.”

I push my face away from her chest, as she reluctantly lets go.

I wrap my left wrist around her left thigh, and right arm underneath her petite body, as to hold her above the cool ground.

Rinne – “Then you know what that means…”

3,2…1, go!

I slam against the spot, energetically pulling her leg as I thrust up near the entrance inside of her vagina.

I can see a bump forming up and down above her entrance whenever I thrust in and out.

And I can see her eyes widen, wishing for me to comfort her.

So I let her pull my head close to her’s, and begin deeply kissing her as she uncontrollably moans.

Rinne “*Smooch HmGh!* *Kiss* *Kiss* ”

I’m pushing her body from underneath towards me so I can deeply kiss inside of her as she’s doing with me.

This is the best, we’re sharing ourselves with each other in the sweetest way possible.

Rinne – “EuugH! I think something’s coming!”

Keisuke – “Don’t worry, just feel good and enjoy yourself!”

As I slam her spot, I begin to realize I’m reaching my limit as well, and I should pull out just in case.

But as I try, I realize she’s somehow locked both of her legs around me despite her legs’ position, and her arms are holding onto me, wrapped around my back as she’s experiencing her orgasm.

Oh crap, oh crap, she might be very fertile, and I can’t pull out!

I need to just hold on a little longer!

Rinne – “*OhhhWw!* *Smooch! Smooch!* *Kiss!* ”

Keisuke – “Ghh! Grrh! *Smooch! Smooch!* *Kiss!* ”

I LOSE CONTROL! I SLAM MY COCK DEEP INTO THE DEPTHS OF HER PUSSY, LIKE I’M TRYING TO SUDDDENLY IMPREGNATE HER AGAINST HER WISHES, KISSING HER WOMB AND FORCING HER TO DRINK MY SEED AND CARRY MY CHILDREN!

Oh, oh yes! My scrotum is emptying my load of cum out of my penis, rapidly firing inside of Rinne…why was I against this again?

Rinne & Keisuke – “Mhhmmm! HmmmMHmHm! *Kiss* *Smooch* *Smooch* *Kiss*”

We have to rest for a minute together as we just did a lot after so long apart.

I’m resting on her chest, with my face lying on it’s side against her bosom; as she’s gently stroking my hair, running her fingers through it.

It’s soothing honestly.

As I begin to pull myself out so we can rest together properly, I notice white fluid have been pouring out of Rinne’s vagina.

She looks at me with tired, sleepy, but sincerely sweet eyes.

Rinne – “What is it, everything alright?”

How do I tell her this? There’s no way she won’t be angry this time.

…Okay, I need to be responsible no matter the consequences.

Keisuke – “Rinne, I couldn’t pull out this time, and I ended up finishing inside.”

She looks at me for a few seconds without changing expression.

Rinne – “Oh, okay then…” Okay then?

Keisuke – “Wait, aren’t you annoyed I didn’t warn you?”

Rinne – “Ah, I already knew you finished inside of course. I can feel when you’re about to ejaculate, remember?” Oh yeah, I remember she could always tell when I was on the verge of cumming through my penis…

Keisuke – “Wait, so why didn’t you ask me to take it out?”

Rinne – “Don’t worry, you’re worrying too much. I’m not fertile today, …it’s safe today.

I only wanted you to finish inside because it feels good when your semen is inside of my womb, it makes me feel warm and full in there.

And I know you love the feeling as well, so I allowed you to finish in me.

How did you feel?”

Keisuke – “Honestly, incredible. Something came over me, like when I couldn’t pull out, I just wanted to fill you with my seed! …don’t know what came over me.”

Rinne – “It’s fine, you were following your instinct, I kind of like that about you, you know.”

We snuggle up close together, resting as a man and woman who’ve just had passionate sex under a table.

Rinne – “Hey, I’ve been wondering since the underground game started, what is your opinion on children?” Whoa, I can see why she’s asking, but I didn’t think she’d directly ask.

Keisuke – “Do I like them? Or do I hate them?”

Rinne – “I mean since we’ve started, you’ve consistently finished inside of me whenever we’ve had vaginal intercourse.

Which you can’t deny runs the risk of pregnancy.

If I ended up…conceiving, what would you honestly do?”

Admittedly, I have thought about that possibility since our first time.

What would I do if she ever conceived a child during our times with each other?

That’s easy.

Keisuke – “I’d raise the child together with you, find whatever jobs and finances secures our living, and do whatever it took to keep you both happy and safe.

Away from this place, far away from whatever this game is, and protected from the evils of this world.

Kanae and Rika would be their doting aunts, and would visit us and spend time with our child, probably bringing along gifts for them as well.

We would have to be responsible parents and adults also, but it wouldn’t be without it’s fun times as well.”

Even though I might not seem like much of a family guy, honestly I’ve always wanted to meet the right girl and have a family.

As silly as that may sound to some people, it’s a secret dream I’ve had at the back of my head every now and then, that I’ve never confessed to anyone about because of how silly it sounds for a teenager…

Did I just go overboard with my explanation? Oh damnit, I should try to flatten that down.

Keisuke – “What I meant was Rinne I-”

Rinne – “Hmm, is that so. *Smooch* ” She kisses me on the cheek.

“Well it’s nice to know if I ever become pregnant, you would be looking out for me and wouldn’t leave our child.”

As she lays down upon my chest, resting, I see her rubbing her belly as if she’s thinking about what it would be like.

Of course, I know she’s just rubbing her belly because it feels good for her, so I rub her belly also along her hand, as she doesn’t object.

We just lie down together underneath the table, I share my jacket as a blanket for us to cuddle together within.

I’m left wondering as I stare at the underneath of this dark table, what would that actually be like?

Would it be as magical as I’d hope?

Would Rinne and I be happy with such a life?

And what would the beautiful woman look like carrying our child in her womb?

What future would this child have…?

Contemplating life can be daunting while intriguing, ‘curiosity killed the cat’ is what they say…

Dreams…dreams are capable of being magically whimsical and horrifying, like life itself sometimes will be.

** Part III **

****

****

The sky is dark blue, above the moonlit grass and trees.

I walk beneath the tree branches, through the darkness of the night.

As I’ve walked through the trees, I see another hill on the opposite end of the one I’m standing on.

It’s where the hatch is, that leads to the Bunker…

I walk to it, and stand there again. Feeling the gentle breeze of the night wind.

Keep walking, and walk underneath the dark shade of the branches once more.

Only to find myself in front of the door. Upon walking up to it at a steady rate, the door just opens…

Huh, did someone open the door for me? Is someone there? Maybe she’s been waiting for me...

Alright, here I go. I run into the Gymnasium, which is brightly lit up the moment I stepped into it.

I look around my surroundings, no one is in sight. Empty and silent, yet the lights indicate a presence.

She’s definitely preparing an ambush, by the gym lights being flicked on.

Remember why I came here. Get Kanae, then get out of here.

I don’t know everything that’s going on right now, but I’ve been preparing for this day for the past 3 days. I’ve just gotta stick to the plan, and it will be alright…

The school hallways are dark, so I’m using that to my advantage by sneaking around, avoiding Nemu’s people.

…There isn’t any sign of anyone so far…where could they be right now?

The search for Kanae while sneaking has become exhausting…where is everyone even? Did they leave this place? Is it abandoned right now? Are they hiding from me, waiting for the perfect ambush?

Crap, I might’ve just sealed my fate by running inside. I just need to keep moving, I’ll find something here, I just know it…

Looking around, the school hallways I use to roam seem tattered and vandalized as I had expected from the outside. Glass shards across the floor, writing on the wall.

It’s a disgusting mess, Nemu. She took away a lot of people’s days of youth. For what? Some sickening ‘Death Game’, where people get inhumanely sexually assaulted?

Gotta pull myself together, I can talk about this later.

I’m noticing a door that sticks out to me.

That’s the radio room, the school’s radio room where the intercom is used. Did anyone ever try reaching for help from there when all of this was going down?

Someone must have. But it’s probably useless right now. Still, I need to check in there for something.

As I opened the door to the Radio Room. I see a darkened Room where no light shines, in slightly better condition than any of the other rooms in the school.

I curiously step inside. *Slam* Keisuke – “What the-?” Turn to see the door as now shut behind me!

I push, and I push. Kicking, ramming, charging into it repeatedly. All in vain.

Keisuke – “Gahhh! *GhhhhhggGGGgGggggggGGGGGggg*!” What the hell!?

It hurts, it freaking hurts!!!

I hear heavy breathing and footsteps, of something that far surpasses me.

??? – “Nice, good job.” A girl’s voice; probably my age.

The room seems to have gone back to black again without me noticing, so I can’t make much out in the room anymore…is this even the same room?

Then I feel something beneath my waist, around my penis.

??? – “Wow, it’s just always ready to go, huh? Just what I would expect from a beast such as yourself!”

Oh no…as I look up, I see a naked Nemu, Manaka Nemu straddling my waist with her peachy, nude, voluptuous legs.

She’s looking down at me with her malicious grin.

Nemu – “Ara ara! How do you like the view?

We finally get to fuck with no one to interrupt us, isn’t that great?”

Shit, she’s already started, and I’m deep enough inside of her.

Keisuke – “Nemu, what the hell!? You’re the one who brought me here?

And why the hell are you on to-”

Nemu – “Silence toy! I’ve given you enough time to have fun and prepare yourself! By allowing you to have sex with that girl…

Now you’re going to entertain me, as from now on you’ll be my adorable little pet that I can play with however I like.”

Keisuke – “Eww! Gross! You’re sick Nemu, sick! Like I’d ever become yours’!”

Nemu – “*Ahh hhaaa aahhh* This dick of a beast loves to rape woman, but I wonder how it feels being the one itself raped now?

Also, who said you had a choice in the matter? Hmm?

It’s called rape for a reason Keisuke, you dumb, pig-headed rapist, piece of SHIT!”

She starts moving her hips faster, I can see her feet pushing more against the floor with her toes clamping together, and her white-peach calves tensing up.

Nemu – “We both know you’re getting off to this…

You only wish you were on top of me, so you could slam your monster rapist’s dick into my pussy and make me cry like a dirty whore, while you violently squeeze my tits to the point of almost tearing them off, as they’re left bruised and beaten like a fuckdoll that’s been used.

HaahaaaHaaaHaaaaHa! Too bad my little idiot toy, Keisuke!

If you want to do those things, you need to get the jump on your prey before you can have your way with them.”

Keisuke – “Piss off you narcissistic bitch! I only want to get you off of me! Get off me now!”

Nemu – “Awww, poor little Kei-chan… My little pet is crying out, because they’re afraid of what’s going to happen?

Well tough!

You’re being raped by me, and I’m having fun, so hush! And just let it happen.” She’s rubbing her index finger underneath my chin, resting her thumb against my chin. She pulls my head up a little, making me face her greedy smile of lust and depravity that fills her heart.

Keisuke – “How on earth can you say such unflinchingly vile things?”

Nemu – “How on earth can you be such a simple fool?

Rape, raping is a way of life meant for the greatest of humans, humans who aren’t hung up on pathetic crap you’re taught by some pushover of a teacher.

It’s a natural cycle in life, throughout history, the weak fools are easily overpowered and raped, while the strong take and conquer without a waste of their time.

So many woman’s pussies could be filled with your semen, so many women exist to serve your sickest desires, just restrain them and have your way with them.

Don’t tell me you’re actually still believing the good outweighs the bad? Or whatever horseshit it is you tell yourself, so you can suck your little thumb at night as you’re tucked into your nice little bed!

This is how the world works; this is how my world works, you’re just along for the ride. So enjoy it…or suffer, that can be entertaining as well honestly.”

She begins to lower herself even further, bringing her pussy and plump butt closer to my scrotum and testicles.

Nemu – “*Oooh!* You’re hitting my womb now, how does it feel to know your vile, disgusting, pig penis can reach my womb? Proud of yourself? Does that excite you?”

I guess you could say my lust was rising, as a voluptuous, sexy blonde girl was riding my cock…

Yet I’m not fine with anything she just said, none of that is okay! If she keeps hurling these insulting labels at me without my interjection, I’ll just become desensitized, as it will become normalized…

Keisuke – “*GhH!* You act like you know everything about me, like you’ve got me all figured out and I’m just an easy to master puppet.

But really Nemu, you’re using my problems to self-project your own problems.

And you’re using a veil to cover it up, constantly cackling and being downright unlikable.

But I know there’s probably a reason you’re doing this that you’re not telling anyone.

Whatever your insecurities are, I’d be willing to forgive you if you’d just reach out your hand and ask for help Nemu, like how you helped me save Rinne, Kanae and Rika.”

Nemu – “…Psshh! HeHeehEe! HaaHaaaHaaaaaa! You sound like something out of a novel.

God, trying to act like my hero is so pathetic when you consider your position.

You couldn’t even save your own virginity!

Anyways, I’m essentially in paradise if you couldn’t tell, it’s what I’ve always wanted.

Peace, unity, kindness, friendships…they’re more stupid ideals than you are!”

Nemu then takes her bare-feet off the floor and places them on my chest, and starts kicking my face with them.

Nemu – “People like you are so easy to walk over and take advantage of, we can get whatever we want from idiots like you.

Then you’ll be tossed away when we’re done with you, you’re such a pushover! Ahhahhaaha! Stupid, Push Over, Wimp!

I guess spending time with that girl has turned you into a wimp hasn’t it?!

Maybe it was a bad idea to lend you to her, since you’re such a loser now!

Wow!”

jUst ShuT uP!

I somehow recover from the stun wound and break her chains, and jump up onto her, removing my penis from her vagina.

Nemu – “*GaaH!*”

Keisuke – “SHUT UP, Shut Up, just Shut the FUCK Up for FUCKSAKE! God you’re insufferable and full of shit!

You’re so full of shit it will drive someone insane from the constant bullshit people like you will spew out!

Your type are always the ones to think you’re unstoppable, just because you push people around trying to live their lives as decent people, instead of undercutting others!

If you were strong as you say you are, you wouldn’t take every opportunity to bring others down and make them unhappy as you are!

You’re weak Nemu, WEAK! Don’t come to me as if you know what true strength is BITCH! You grotesque little cow…people like you can just, can jus-”

Nemu – “Oh! Are you done? That was a cute little tantrum, just what I would expect from a tiny pig brained human like yourself.”

As I was giving her a piece of my mind, while leaning on top of her, she seems to have wrapped her naked legs around me without myself noticing.

My penis is almost fully engulfed in her pussy.

And her pussy is squeezing me, as if she’s doing that intentionally to drive up my lust.

While she looks up at me with her creepy, gross, unsettling grin.

Nemu – “Now I’m actually impressed with you.

You’ve managed to overpower me, now fulfill your desire to fuck me to your heart’s content.

Rape me, dominate me, and violate me.

And you’ll become a real man worthy of owning woman, and doing whatever you want with them in my new world that I’ve created just for you.”

I can rape Nemu, I can have my way with her curvy body and roughly treat her the way I want to, after all she’s put me and others through…how sickening.

Keisuke – “Just because I’m a man and you’re a voluptuous woman, does not mean I want you.

If anything, I want to get far, far away from you.

Being inside of you is horrible, disgusting, and sickening.”

Nemu – “That’s why I love you, and I find the way you act discordant Aa-ador-RA-able.”

Keisuke – “Too bad I could never love you-” Nemu – “Oh, you do!”

Keisuke – “And it’s too bad I just pity you, I don’t even hate you in reality.”

Nemu – “Oh, is that why you were offering to ‘help me’ then?

Out of pity?”

Keisuke – “I only offered because you helped me out that one time, and I thought we could be friends after all of this.

But I’m beginning to realize people like you are better off being cut off, you’re dead weight to me.”

I try to lift myself off of Nemu.

Nemu – “No you don’t, you’re not going anywhere.” She says with evil joy.

As she’s squeezing me tighter, and holds her arms and legs around me, not letting me loose.

My penis feels very stimulated and pleasured, she’s trying to take control of me through my dick.

Keisuke – “Just let me go already, I don’t love you, and I don’t even lust for you.

And if you do not let me go, I’ll beat you until you collapse within an inch of your life again!”

Nemu – “Oh you’re going to go wild on me then? Even better, I’d love to be at the mercy of an abusive lover!”

I do not respond.

Nemu – “Or what, am I not good enough for you anymore?

Does that girl, Byakuya-san spoil you?

Does she bring you more joy than I ever could?”

Rinne…

Nemu – “She could never love you like I do, so just drop her and be with me.”

I’m still squirming to pull away from Nemu, as she’s got me locked.

Keisuke – “Of course you’d say something like that, as if your ‘possession’ was taken away from you.

‘Love’ me the way you do?

Your definition of ‘love’ isn’t even worthy of being compared to puppy love, you’re just miserable and you want someone there to entertain your misery.”

Nemu goes silent as I say this, she’s not smiling anymore.

Nemu – “Is that so…do you really feel that way about me…?

Her nails are digging into my skin. Keisuke – “*AhEhgh*”

I understand you more than she does, you ignorant fool!

I see… you think you’re in love with her now, and that has clouded your judgement.

But I’ll have to teach her that she can’t just steal other people’s possessions and get away with it!

I’ll make her pay…just you-”

I punch Nemu in her fucking face! Nemu – “aaHHH!”

Keisuke – “Just you lay down and shut the fuck up!

So your first attempt at blackmail didn’t work, and now you’ve got something else up your sleeve, huh?!” I punch her in the chest this time, right between her breasts. Nemu – “*Kuuhh!*”

Keisuke – “You’re Medusa is who you are Nemu. You’re nothing more than a beauty at first glance, that is really a grotesque monster that needs to be put down!”

She grabs my left hand, and forcefully places it on her right breast.

Keisuke – “Still haven’t given up…” She then begins to go in for a kiss.

I grab her head, and slam it into the floor. *Thud* She seems to have passed out from the impact, as her skull made a very loud impact…she could be dead.

As I look at her, I remember what she said, and decide to use this as an escape. I have no mercy or sympathy for someone so selfishly evil.

I begin pulling my erect penis out of her vagina, and move myself away from Nemu’s body. As I do so, I turn around, and see a black, tall figure in the dark room behind me.

As soon as I noticed, Nemu’s hands grabs me again from leaving, and this black figure kicks me really hard in the gut. Keisuke – “*KuuAhh!*” Then throws me onto the floor like a pillow.

As I’m having trouble breathing, I can hear Nemu cackling again like a possessed chipmunk as she slowly begins standing up.

??? “Ara ara…stop trying so hard child…

Allow yourself to be embraced, accept it.” As I hear a mysterious woman’s voice, I see the woman’s face above mine. Sitting above me, nude with no clothes present.

She reminds me of Rinne with her black hair, and her snow-white skin…she’s admittedly beautiful…she’s a complete stranger. Has a curvy figure with large, pink nipple breasts.

She has a motherly aura to her… an older woman no less, probably of a different generation.

As my head rests on the older woman’s lap, I mutter… Keisuke – “No…”

??? – “I’m not asking…” As she is saying this, I see Nemu coming. Fading outside of the dark as she comes closer, as a huntress that has caught their prey.

As Nemu is standing in front of me, she spreads her arms apart. Nemu – “Come here to me, Keisuke…” Then with a force, I’m pushed face first into her chest!

??? – “You don’t know how lucky you are, young man!” She aggressively claims. I can feel the other woman’s breasts from behind me, squashing me between Nemu’s.

I can feel their arms and hands surround me, on my head, around my neck and chest. I cannot escape! ??? – “*OhHoHo* Isn’t this lovely?!” Cannot breathe! Their soft tits are suffocating, SUFFOCATING! I swear they’re becoming

bigger, enlarging with every passing second around my head. Like deformable watermelon clouds.

*…*

*..*

*.*

??? – “Let me pamper you. I’ll take good care of you, young man…just be a good boy, AND **heed to my words**.”

Nemu – “You will obey me from now on Keisuke, or else! Your punishment will be severe for you and Byakuya-san! Now you’re going to sleep, and when you wake up, you will do whatever it is I want of you. Goodnight!”

“See you again soon…”

*Thud*

** PART IV **

****

****

****

Keisuke – “*Huuuhaaahuuhuau!*” I wake up in cold sweat, gasping for air. The hell just happened?!

Light has come back to my eyesight, in the darkened room, I can see other people resting in the cave.

I’m sitting in my sleeping bag that I’ve been using for the past 3 days, on the stone floor.

So… I had a bad dream, a Nightmare as it’s called…but why?

Why did I have that unsettling dream about Nemu, am really still scared of her?

I thought I overcame my fear of her, I’m sure I have…then why am I shaking just remembering it?

I…

…I’m sure she mentioned Rinne more than a few times within my dream.

Making threats against her, full of venom and hatred.

As I think about what Nemu could do if she got her hands on Rinne, I remember what today is…the day we carry out the plan after much delay…

I can’t think clearly like this, with all these people sleeping in the same room as me, my head’s hurting.

I got up and decided to go for a walk around the cave, best idea I can think of to clear my head.

It’s very quiet as everyone’s asleep still. I don’t know how long I have left until everyone wakes up, but it’s probably a couple of hours if I had to guess.

We all went to sleep early so we could do this ‘operation’ in the night, the reason being so they can conceal themselves in the darkness, and Nemu’s people will likely be tired…

Everyone seems confident this will go well. And even though I was the one who proposed this repurposed plan…even I’m not sure it will work.

I want it to work with all my heart, it needs to work no matter what.

Yet that dream I just had tonight, it’s definitely enough to make me nervous.

I’ve been training so hard, working so hard, and so has everyone else.

Yet when I remember the black figure…

As I’m walking around the desolate cave, I realize someone with long black hair is there, sitting tranquil in her spot. It’s Rinne… and she seems to be praying by herself.

I remember she practices her faith, but I’ve never actually seen her praying now that I think about it.

I use to be raised to believe in god as a kid myself, but somewhere along the lines, I moved away from practicing at a certain age…but I feel a strange sense of nostalgia as I see her in prayer…

She really is magnificently beautiful as she sits there, looking at peace with herself; I almost don’t want to ruin her mood with my presence right now.

Rinne – “Amen.” She opens her eyes and notices I’m there. Rinne – “Good evening, what brings you up so early Keisuke?”

Keisuke – “I had just woken up earlier than usual, and decided I’d go for a walk around this cave.”

Rinne – “Are you having trouble sleeping?” Keisuke – “…something like that, I guess you could say I had a less than pleasant dream…”

I don’t know if I could tell her the details, since she might be offended honestly, and I wouldn’t want to push that upon her today.

Rinne – “So you had a nightmare…please sit with me right here.” I decide to sit across from her on the floor.

One leg crossed, one leg bent; compared to how she was sitting with both of her legs crossed, with her pale knees showing their colour through her black tights…not what I should be thinking about right now.

She leaned towards me. Rinne – “Do you wish to talk about your dream with me, I am all ears.” She then puts her hand on mine for comfort, while looking me in the eyes, and changing her sitting position with her legs now bending onto her

right, sideways.

It’s hard to hide something from her, especially when she’s this close to me. I guess I’ll tell her some of it, since I can trust her with my problems.

I tell her about the beginning of the dream, but when it gets to the part about Nemu…I cover my face with my hand a little.

Keisuke – “Then it took a dark turn, and I felt a feeling of helplessness, as I was trapped and had met with an inescapably terrible fate that I couldn’t shake away from no matter what I did.

And when I woke up, I was sweating heavily and gasping for air like I escaped death.”

She’s thinking to herself now…

Rinne – “When it took a dark turn…did this involve someone else other than yourself?” Keisuke – “…yes.”

Rinne – “Were they the ones you were afraid of?” I really don’t want to answer that question, but after taking a breath… Keisuke – “…a little.”

Rinne – “Hmmm…so you had a nightmare about Manaka-san…” Keisuke – “How did you draw such a conclusion?” Rinne – “Am I wrong?” I visibly squirm as she asks me that. Keisuke – “That…no, you were actually right.”

Damnit, I’m going to end up spilling everything else in my dream. But how was she able to come to such a conclusion so easily?!

She doesn’t say anything for what feels like 3 minutes, I wonder what she’s been thinking about…

Rinne – “Hm, okay, I think I understand now.

I want you to know being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of admitting. The first step to overcoming fear, is to admit your fears before you can face them. Or you’ll just end up on a prideful, self-destructive path.”

My confident front drops for a moment, as I think a little to myself.

Keisuke – “So you’re saying this current fear of mine, and my avoidance of accepting it as real. Is kind of like my heart of a ‘beast’, and how it can go two directions for me depending on how I address this?”

Rinne – “…Hmmm… I wasn’t thinking about that, but actually yes. Except I want you to realize your fears, for your own sake.” I close my eyes with my head down, thinking to myself.

Keisuke – “You know, I didn’t want you to see through me in such a way Rinne.” I hold my head up again. “But I’m glad it’s you instead of anyone else, so I’ll say it.”

Keisuke – “I’m…afraid of Nemu.” I’ve never openly admitted to being scared of someone, I’ve always put on a confident and brave front. Whether it be for my pride, or my peers. It’s been like this for as long as I can remember…

Keisuke - “I tried to hide it in front of everyone else during the ‘game’…for my own pride and dignity. And just when I thought I overcame it…she goes and holds Kanae hostage while-…

Seeing what she’s done to the school was a realization, Nemu is not to be taken lightly.

And I need to face her and everything she’s built if I hope to protect those I care about. No matter how scary she is, I’ve gotta play her at her own game and end it.” And no matter what…

Keisuke – “And no matter what, I will not give her the chance to get her hands on you.” She seems taken aback by the last comment, as her eyes widen. But I’m not taking it back.

Rinne – “Keisuke...I see. You’re now determined to pull through this no matter what, and that will be your strength to overcome your fear. Hold onto that belief, and don’t let go of it no matter how dire our situation becomes.

Because I’m counting on you to make it out safely, so we can be together after this is over.”

I think about what she said, how we’ll be together after this is over, that is what I’ll be fighting for.

Keisuke – “I promise. But I also want you to make a promise, if things fall apart to a dangerous magnitude. You’ll take the chance to retreat with our people to somewhere away from there and this cave.” Rinne – “Keisuke! You can’t expect me to just abandon you out there all on your own.”

Keisuke – “If it secures your safety, and gives our team a second chance. Then you must do it, even if it’s hard to do.” She’s pouting at me, she’s not happy with what I’m saying.

Rinne – “You’re asking me to make a promise that mostly contradicts your promise…” Keisuke – “True, but I know it’s the best method of handling someone like Nemu.” And I’d rather be captured instead of you, that’s what it mostly boils down to.

She decreases the strength of her pout against me. Rinne – “Fine then, I’ll promise to do that…but you better keep your promise. You hear me?” I smile and nod to her.

Keisuke – “So you were praying earlier…” Rinne – “Oh, did you have something to ask about that?”

Keisuke – “Yeah, do you usually get up this early to pray at this time?”

Rinne – “Hm, I do practice praying almost every day. However, I do not usually get up early to do so.” Keisuke – “So today was a special day then; does it have to do with what I’m thinking of?” Rinne – “A little.” She smiles a little.

Rinne – “I was praying for us and our victory. Also, I was praying for the safety of that girl, Hokari-san.” Keisuke – “Thank you for thinking of her Rinne.”

Rinne – “Yes, however I slipped in a prayer for Manaka-san as well.” Hold on, she prayed for Nemu as well? I mean, I understand Rinne has a good heart. But…

Keisuke – “You were praying for Nemu too? But, why exactly? She’s our enemy.” She takes a deep breath. Rinne – “That may seem true. However, I believe Manaka-san is a victim to an extent as well.”

Rinne – “I mean, how else do you explain her character, and her actions at such a young age? If I had to describe it, it’s almost as if a demon has overtaken her soul.” My eyebrows raise. Keisuke – “A demon…?”

Keisuke – “Now that you’ve mentioned it, Kanae said something similar to me.” Rinne – “She did?”

Keisuke – “Yes, I remember when Rika told me Kanae was calling for me, after all the rounds were complete. Kanae said she believes Nemu is actually scared of something deep down, which is why she picks on other people…I guess that would be her ‘demon’ you mention.”

Rinne – “I guess that would be a more simplified way of putting it, yes. Which is why I want to help her, with teachings that I’ve been researching and studying about.” Teachings…?

Keisuke – “Wait, these teachings…are they related to your mother’s?” She grimaced the moment I asked her that.

Keisuke – “Sorry, look, I didn’t mean to say that to bring up bad memories. It’s just…Rika told me she was undergoing your teachings as well, so-” Rinne – “No, that’s fine.”

Rinne – “Okay, the ‘teachings’ I’m giving Rika are more to do with her confidence and to build independence in her. I do not wish to use my Mother’s teachings, I just, I just-…” She pauses, with a troubling perplexed expression.

Keisuke – “Alright, I think I get it. You want to help her in your own way then, right?” She nods. Rinne – “That is so, it’s just…I honestly I have no idea on how to do so.” That’s what was troubling her…

Keisuke – “Should we really be the ones to help Nemu? She seems like the type to backstab people without a second thought; and I can’t make any sense of the heinous crimes she’s carried out.”

Rinne – “Even so…I believe it’s what must be done. She deserves help Keisuke…” I slowly reduce my tenseness. Help Nemu, the heartless monster that enjoys everyone’s suffering and holds no morals…

Keisuke – “Well you’ve helped me out, and you’ve been helping Rika-chan. I’m sure we’ll figure that out when the time comes. And I’ll be there to help you with her, I can guarantee that.

In the meantime however, I believe we should be very cautious. And put our own survival first.” Rinne – “Okay, and I’ll be holding you to your words Keisuke.” We both share a smile, and laugh at ourselves.

I really don’t want to lose what we have here…it’s going to be tough.

** PART V **

More people begun waking up one after another, signalling the operation was about to start.

I go to check up on Ishikawa-kun and it seems he’s talking to his girlfriend Shinobu-san; I should give them a moment.

Shinobu – “Oh, it’s your friend.” Ishikawa – “Huh, oh. Hey Takato-kun! Did you need anything?”

Keisuke – “Well since you’re our only Archer, I had to make sure you were ready and doing okay. I didn’t mean to interrupt you two though.”

Shinobu – “Oh don’t worry, we’re both ready. His gear is just to the side right now.” Keisuke – “Oh, you’ll be going as well Shinobu-san?”

Shinobu – “Well everyone is going, and I need to pull my own weight around too you know, by helping wherever I can.” She says with a joyously optimistic expression.

Keisuke – “Huh…so everyone will be coming to help then…” Ishikawa – “It seems so, told you everyone was willing and able man. I’m just proud of my Shinobu-chan for wanting to help us honestly.”

Shinobu – “*Guh.* Did you have to say that in front of him?” Ishikawa – “What? What was weird about that?” The two of them bicker for a bit before hugging each other again.

“Good luck out there” is what we say to each other, to gloss over the bleak fears of ours’ that await us out there…

Shinobu – “Oh, and Takato-kun. You better hug her for me as well before you go!” Hug her? Is she referring to Rinne? I guess word has gotten around about us… Keisuke – “Ah ha.” Maybe I will then!

After I leave those two, I return to the place of gathering where we’re all supposed to meet up around.

And my god, there’s a lot of people!

Enough to call this an assembly; were there really this many people in the cave with me?

If I were to make a rough estimation- Rinne – “We have over 70 students gathered here with us today.” She stands beside me. Keisuke – “How did you manage to gather this many people?”

Rinne – “It honestly goes to show how many of us are against Manaka-san’s reign, and what she’s done.”

Keisuke – “It’s good to see so many people on our side; but it also wakes me up to realize…this is it.” She turns to face me. Keisuke – “It’s today, and it’s… confronting.” I can’t believe I left Kanae in there for 3 days. She rests her hand on my shoulder.

Rinne – “Are you feeling overwhelmed? That is fine, but I will need you to be able to look at all these people and steel your nerves. I know you can do it.” That’s true. Keisuke – “Hmm, I did take on the job that involved this , hmm…yeah. This is fine, I just need to remember everything we’ve been working for.” Rinne – “And remember what we also talked about, do not let her see through you no matter what.” I remember, we discussed this every night with each other.

Keisuke – “I won’t, I’ll fulfill my duty no matter what.” And for my promise. Keisuke – “And do not fall for any of her potential tricks...” I added that in there.

Rinne – “Hmm; it is time now. I will need to begin Keisuke.” I look at her, and nod her my support.

She walks to the front, and steps onto a podium of sorts. Everyone looks to her, in silence they stand.

Rinne – “Today is the day, today is our day!

After everything that has happened, for those we love, for those who’ve suffered.

We will restore justice and honour to all who have been sacrificed.

I am thankful for everyone here today.

Because together you will make the world better, and together we will gain what we’ve been earnestly fighting for these past weeks.

Some things cannot be undone, I know that…

Even still, I believe we will not need to extract revenge or necessarily ‘defeat’ our enemies.

Because what we will have today instead, is beyond anything revenge could bring to us.”

She confidently gave a speech to all these people here, without stuttering or struggling.

I’m impressed she’s doing this, and I’m proud to have known her in this moment.

Rinne – “Remember, there’s a saying.

While I breathe, I hope.

Through difficulties to honours, through hardships to paradise.”

Those phrases sound…just like what was in the room that time.

Rinne – “Now it is time, remember what we’ve been training for, remember why you’re here today, and let’s push onwards together.” Everyone nods in stern agreement full of determination, some clutching their chests.

Rika – “Rinne-senpai says it’s time for you to go now Senpai.” Rika has come up to tell me it’s for me to take my leave, as I need to head out earlier.

However I want to ask Rinne something, but she’s far away and we don’t have much time now.

Keisuke – “Hey Rika-chan.” Rika – “Yes Senpai?” Keisuke – “…You and Rinne need to look out for each other out there. If Rinne is about to do something detrimental to her own safety, I’m counting on you to pull her away with the others.”

Rika pauses, then shows a face of determination. 

Rika – “Of course I will Senpai! But she’ll want you alive as well…” She looks away from me for a second. Rika – “So you better make it back safely as well. So do your best, and good luck Senpai.” She then looks back at me.

Kanae told me Rika was becoming jealous of me for getting to spend more time with Rinne, but I can tell Rika wouldn’t wish harm upon me. Keisuke – “Thanks, you too Rika-chan.” 

With her fragile hand, she shakes my hand seriously; while I simply smile. Compared to how she used to be, she’s willing to be more responsible now.

I waved Rika-Chan goodbye, and start quickly heading to my exit.

I’m headed through to the entrance me and Rinne originally came through, while everyone else will be passing through a secondary exit which leads right outside from the cave itself.

We all discussed that I would leave through where I came from, as it would be the best approach just in case…

As I’m walking to the place, I see the three people who are guarding this exit.

Boy A – “Are you going out now?” Keisuke – “Yes.” I try to keep my words to a minimum, as to not say too much. But I think they get it.

Boy A – “Alright, we allow passage.” The wall opens back up, this time I’m seeing the other side I originally came from. Boy A – “Good luck out there.” Boy B – “Yeah, stay safe man.” I nod and smile, before the wall closes again as if there is nothing there like before. Even though I don’t know them well, we are on the same team right now, so I’m keeping that in mind.

Again, I climb back up to the shaft, open it, and pull myself into the empty, white room.

Alright, this is it. This is happening now, I’m on a mission beyond life and death.

I squeeze my hand tightly, knowing I’m going to have to pull myself through today and make it back here.

I’m scared, but determined even more so, that fear will only push my determination onwards. I’ve been in many fights before, especially when on my own…

And with enough wit and perseverance, I believe I can get through this battle.

But I’ll need to know when and where to set my limits…

An image of Rinne & Kanae fades into my mind…that’s right, we can get through this together.

I keep walking and enter through to the ‘Hub’ room. Seeing the TV monitors in the sterile, white hall reminds me that I haven’t been out here for a while…

It reminds me of when we were abducted here, the two woman I met for the first time, and the impact they’ve left on my life. Already feels…nostalgic I guess. At least looking back now…

Nemu – “Hello Keisuke…” …

I freeze for a moment, questioning my hearing.

Nemu – “So this is where you’ve been hiding this whole time…I’ve been looking for you. Or should I say… we have?” Nemu, she can see me right now, can’t she? **WHERE IS SHE DAMNIT?!**

Nemu – “*HohOhO!* Even from here you’re so cute, like a little hamster TRAPPED in it’s glass cage. Only I will not tolerate any slacking, unless you don’t care about what happens to her!”

Kanae – “Kei-chan! Do not come here, it’s a trap! Don’t come here Kei-chan!” Nemu – “SILENCE! Did you want to end up just like those worthless FUCKING smelly Whores?! *Tch* Dumb Bitch… Now Keisuke, your ‘childhood’ friend has put me in a very bad mood! You have 7 minutes to get here! Or else! ... I do not need to explain what will happen to her if you don’t.”

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the current point of the story.  
> Thank you for reading this far.
> 
> If you want to be notified of Chapter 3 when it's made available, I recommend Subscribing here.  
> I'll aim to keep the updates around a month.
> 
> Enjoy your day.  
> \- WinteryEdge


End file.
